We feel that among low-income drinkers there are both alcoholics and non-alcoholics. We feel also that among many service providers there is a tendency to blame alcohol as the sole cause of poverty among the low-income drinkers due to the lack of ability to identify alcoholic drinking patterns. Our goal is to identify the alcoholics and their families among the low-income drinkers, provide sufficient counseling to motivate them to seek such help as necessary, and to convince resource people that it is proper and necessary to assist these people.